The present invention relates to a device and a method for the generative production of a component, particularly a component of a gas turbine engine.
In particular, gas turbine components such as guide vanes or rotating blades are difficult to produce due to their complex geometries and high stresses.
Therefore, it is known from in-house experience to generatively produce such components, in particular, by constructing the components in layers by layerwise local hardening of an initial material.
It is also known from in-house experience to inductively temper, by means of inductors, pre-determinable regions of a working chamber in which the component is generatively produced. In this way, the initial material can be pre-heated advantageously in order to improve its local hardening. Additionally or alternatively, the component that is forming can be tempered, in particular, it can be post-heated or cooled, especially in order to influence its structure and/or thermal stresses.